


Take Five

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-09
Updated: 2004-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While on set filming Goblet of Fire, Dan and Rupert have a little role playing debauchery.
Relationships: Rupert Grint/Daniel Radcliffe
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Take Five

"Cut," Rupert said, sitting up, Dan's cock soaked with his saliva. 

"What the bloody hell's wrong with you? Cut? We're not being filmed, you know," Dan threw his arms out in what would most likely be referred to as the classic 'what-the-fuck' gesture. 

"I know that. But you're a sodding bad actor if you can't stay in character long enough to get off. I mean, it was your idea for you to be Harry and me to be Ron. You've only been doing it since you were eleven, surely it can't be that difficult for you do stay in character for fifteen sodding minutes." Rupert paced around the trailer, running his hand through his hair. "I don't even know why you insist on all this role playing stuff if you can't even stay in character!"

Dan rolled his eyes, "We can try again. I promise this time I'll stay in character, yeah?"

"No, Dan, I'd rather you be you and me be me," Rupert said, his pacing stopping as he stood looking at Dan, one hand on his hip, the other still in his hair, frustration evident on his face. His cock stood erect, red pubes sticking to the sweaty base, the sole betrayal of his supposed lack of interest in continuing things.

"But I want to be Harry, and I want you to be Ron," Dan said, as though it were the most logical statement one could make. 

It was easy to like blokes when you were pretending to be someone else. 

It was okay for Harry to like Ron, but not for Dan to like Rupert. So when the only response Dan got from Rupert was a blank stare, he slipped back into character, hoping to sway Rupert into participating again. "Ron, c'mon. Would you rather do this or go to Potions?"

"Go to Potions," Rupert grumbled as he walked back over to Dan. "You know, Harry, you're going to have to explain yourself. If you think I'm just going to crawl back into bed with you after you calling me some other bloke's name, you're mistaken."

""Ron, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but I swear on our friendship that you're the only one that matters to me. Or did you forget that whole second task thing? "

"I..." Rupert smiled, "You know, Harry. I can never stay mad at you very long."

"Oh? Then what was all that before," Dan teased. 

"Oi! Shut up will you!" Rupert climbed back onto the bed, stradling Dan's thighs, their cocks rubbing together as he leaned forward. "I'm back. Are you going to kiss me or are we just going to sit here like gits talking away the whole afternoon?"

Dan laughed and pulled Rupert down for a kiss, "Better, Ron?"

"Loads, Harry." Rupert gave Dan one last lingering kiss on the lips, his tongue gently exploring Dan's mouth before kissing along his jaw, sucking his earlobe into his mouth and nibbling at the flesh. 

Moaning, Dan called out Ron's name as Rupert slowly trailed down his body, nipping and licking at every inch of skin, enjoying the salty-sweet taste of perspiration . Rupert swirled his tongue around Dan's nipple, sucking the puckering flesh into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth as Dan arched up against him, their cocks rubbing against each other between their stomachs. 

"Oh, fuck, Ru- Ron!" Dan called out as Rupert's tongue dipped briefly into his navel, sliding down along the edge of Dan's thigh and up along the underside of his cock. Rupert ran his tongue along the slit before taking the head into his mouth, the warm heat causing Dan to moan and writhe in pleasure. Dan's hands threaded through Rupert's hair, holding his mouth to him, urging him as he licked and sucked, each stroke of tongue and mouth eliciting another moan from Dan. 

Resting one hand on Dan's stomach, Rupert slid himself back, his other hand cupping Dan's balls, gently rolling them as he took Dan's cock further into his mouth. The sloppy sounds of too much saliva squelching as he pulled back, swallowing before moving down again, Dan mumbling Ron's name over and over again. Making promises that if Dan were really Harry he'd be bound to keep, like letting Ron fly his Firebolt, or sneaking to the Prefect's bath, amoungst countless other endeavours. 

The facade broke as Dan came, Rupert attempting to swallow down the mixture of semen and saliva, Dan thrusting up making the task even more difficult, "Rupert, fuck, yes, just like that, Rupert. Oh!"

As he sat back up Rupert snorted and pressed his lips to Dan's, letting Dan taste himself in Rupert's mouth before pulling back and smiling. "I told you that you were a shite actor," he teased, everything about him playful - from the glint in his eyes to the slight thrust of his hips, the faint tickle of his fingers creeping across Dan's skin. 

"Oi! Shove off and let me return the favour, yeah?"

"Only if we don't ever have to role play again," Rupert smirked. 

"Deal," Dan replied. 

"Actually though, I wouldn't mind it if we did something different. You think you can pull off being an innocent school boy, or is that too much acting for you?"

Dan gripped Ruperts arms, roughly rolling them over, "No, it's not too much acting for me. You think you can manage to keep your trap shut long enough to make this enjoyable, or am I going to have to gag you?"

"You're already slipping out of character," Rupert laughed.

Shaking his head, Dan cuffed Rupert near the ear and laughed. "You know, you've no sense of adventure."

"Moi?" Rupert asked, feigning shock. "You're the one who can't let loose and be yourself."

Dan snorted and mashed their lips together in a rough kiss. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't so hard to like blokes afterall.


End file.
